


世间众生

by Captain_tea



Series: overwatch灼心三部曲 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_tea/pseuds/Captain_tea
Summary: 带子雄狼加比
Series: overwatch灼心三部曲 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651993





	1. Chapter 1

多事之秋。  
加布里埃尔.莱耶斯坐在病床上。早些时候护士给他量了体温，收走了挂瓶。今非昔比了，这年头只要看一眼监视屏，按两个按钮，就能知道人是不是在发烧，哪儿热乎。  
连最基本的交流都不需要有。  
他觉得自己就是块汉堡肉，在手术里被各种揉切煎炸，好保住他的神智，然后再进一步，推进“烤箱”——病房，进行长达一个月的炙烤，最后，叮——完成。  
活蹦乱跳，完好无损。  
“感觉怎么样加比？”安吉拉问道。她是瑞士人，一头金发，二十出头。莱耶斯认为她有种高材生的傲慢，就算外头裹了厚实的善良，傲慢依然还是傲慢。  
“你要我怎么回答？感谢你给了我第二次生命？”莱耶斯说，他撩起衣服，好看看身上是不是留下了疤。然后他发现自己其实不太记得身上的疤痕分布。现在是21世纪后半段，医疗技术足够让一个死剩大脑的倒霉蛋重新站起来参加奥运会，却没法搞定这些疤。  
“超级士兵真不是盖的，换做普通人，早就打退役报告了。”安吉拉眨眨眼，“但是加比——”她喜欢说但是，基本接下来就没什么好事。  
“我不想听这个，”莱耶斯打断她的话，“什么时候我才能回去？”  
“回去？”  
金发姑娘的表情让他感到一阵恼火：“这一个多月我什么都不知道，前线现在怎么了？”  
“胶着。赢下的地盘和输掉的一样多。”安吉拉说，“其他的我也不清楚，我也已经很久没见到莫里森了。”  
智械战争进入到第十个年头，看起来人类完全没想好接下来要怎么获胜。战争日复一日，几乎所有国家都被拖了进去，只有少部分地方还能保持正常生活，即便如此，难民也挤满了大部分城市的街道，孩子和老人的死亡率高得要命。每个人都没法明哲保身，每家每户都有需要祭奠的死人。  
即便莱耶斯不喜欢和大部分人类相处，也不代表他就愿意对铁疙瘩缴械投降。如今的联军就如同赌徒，渴望翻盘，似乎只要没输得彻底，就总有机会翻盘。而对于莱耶斯这样的士兵来说，把同情心和天真藏起来。像头智能机械一样思考，才能和它们斗。这可是第一准则。  
所有人都照办了，看起来是的。然后有的人活下来，有的人没有。  
“我得回去。”莱耶斯认真地说。  
“加比，我是说——”  
“我什么时候能回去？”有一瞬间，莱耶斯觉得受过伤的屁股和大腿又刺痛起来。  
“加比，听我说，”安吉拉睁大眼睛，“你回不去了。”  
莱耶斯愣了好几秒钟，才弄明白这句话的意思。 “是那个白皮混账的主意？”他试探。  
“不，和莫里森指挥官没关系。”  
“哦，你都喊他指挥官了。这个堪萨斯农民升迁得倒快。”  
“加比，别像个孩子似的。”安吉拉尴尬地说。  
“那到底是什么意思？”莱耶斯的涵养耗尽了，尽管它原本就所剩无几。“我听了那小子的话，得到的回报是好几个礼拜撒尿都得靠根管子。现在你告诉我，我回不去了？从我醒来开始，我在这该死的房间里的每一分钟，每一个小时，我都在等着，准备好，等到你们这些医生说好的，恭喜你。然后我就可以走下床，坐上最近的一架军用飞艇去找，啊，莫里森指挥官。”  
他停了下来，好像在听一个笑话似的：“结果，你说我现在回不去了？”  
“听我说加比，白沙瓦的事故，我很抱歉。但是和指挥官——和杰克那家伙无关，是你的心理测试报告出了点问题。我是说，上头认为你暂时不适合再上战场了。”安吉拉说到关键处，停顿了一下好斟酌字句。  
“什么意思？”  
“……你需要证明你还能像个军人一样战斗。”  
“笑话，我什么时候不是个职业的了？”  
“睡眠监测显示你夜晚浅层睡眠交替过于频繁。”  
“这又是什么意思？”  
“你失眠，加比。”安吉拉说。“暴躁易怒的部分原因也来源于——”  
“啊哈，下一秒你是不是打算说我需要每天练一小时瑜伽，外加睡前喝牛奶？”  
“不，加比。”金发姑娘说，“不是这样的。好吧……”她从背后拿出了一把真家伙，一把格洛克17【备注：一种运用广泛的手枪】，握着枪管递给了面前的男人。“试试看用它瞄准。”她要求道。  
莱耶斯握住格洛克，抬起手，将枪口对准安吉拉。这个金发妞儿脸色不带一点儿变化，“……加比。”她喊了一声。  
透过安吉拉的眼神，莱耶斯发现自己的手在颤抖。更要命的是，他越想阻止它，它就颤抖得越厉害。  
“妈的！”男人丢下枪，嚎叫起来。

今非昔比了。半个世纪前还有人信誓旦旦地说，人类已经学会了不会轻易打仗，因为所有国家的经济和科技都差不多捆在一条船上，谁倒霉大家都不会好过。  
战争的最终目的是资源。不需要经济学家来说明，连你的邻居，随便哪个经营着蔬菜超市的亚洲人也会告诉你，投入太大回报太小，就不会有人做。  
更何况，超级大国多半掌握了核。  
所以这个文明就坦然地继续攀登科技了。  
不过，当初信誓旦旦的人绝对不会想到，最终人类还是要打仗的。只不过敌人不是人类自己，而是另一套体系的东西。所以之前推理出的规律都不好使了，整个世界一片哗然。  
哗然之后怎么办，扛枪上战场。这一次，可不是表面上为了祖国暗地里是为了政客。这一次，表里如一。  
为了人类，为了证明这个糟糕透顶的文明希望，还有延续下去的机会。  
那么问题来了，何为希望？  
这小鬼看起来有七八岁了，头发是短到可以看见头皮的红棕色，参差不齐，毫无美感可言。  
“介绍一下，这是加布里埃尔莱耶斯。这是安德。”安吉拉说。  
“这只短毛鼯鼠是什么情况？”黑皮肤的男人问安吉拉，然后收获了一打未成年人愤恨的眼神。  
“加比，听过代号‘灰鹳’的计划吗？”安吉拉瞪了莱耶斯一眼，企图让这个男人安分点。  
“那是什么鬼？”  
“战后心理创伤干预的一种，虽然还在试验阶段。你的情况是十分适合的样本。鹳是民间传说里负责送子到家的动物。所以灰鹳计划简单来说就是——”她看向那个小鬼，后者正坐在椅子上玩弄纸巾，地上都是精心撕烂的纸屑。  
安吉拉把莱耶斯推出门去，关上了门。“这孩子是个孤儿，我们在沦陷区找到的。”  
“你到底想说啥？”  
“灰鹳计划的具体内容就是，把同样经受战争创伤的不同年龄的人两两配对，进行一段时间的共同生活，以达到心理干预的目的。”  
莱耶斯突然有很不好很不好的预感。  
“恭喜你加比，接下来一个月，”安吉拉双手放在黑皮肤男人的肩膀上，“你得当一回临时单亲爸爸了。”  
“…………”  
“照顾孩子？你们脑子一个个都坏了吗？”莱耶斯大惊失色，“这一定是莫里森搞的鬼，我闻得出他的战略臭味，他一直想看我出丑！”他企图从面前人的表情里找出这不过是个恶作剧的证明，结果只发现了一件事：尽管很幸灾乐祸，但安吉拉明显是认真的。  
“你错了加比，莫里森指挥官一直在帮你。这项心理诊疗计划也是他听说后强烈要求给你试一试。”  
“果然如此！”莱耶斯转身就走。  
“你去哪儿？”  
“找他聊聊！”  
“他在前线，你现在去不了。”安吉拉悠闲地说，“你的权限现在一艘运兵船都上不去，除非你打算游过太平洋。”  
“倒不如乖乖配合，一个月后，我保证你可以如愿。”她说。  
“但是，这也太天方夜谭了！”  
“有什么不好？反正，像你这种超级士兵也没可能结婚，生孩子了。”  
“不是这个问题，那小鬼看起来我一只手就能捏死！你确定要——”  
“虐童会进监狱，并且永远没可能再出来。“安吉拉警告说，然后重新打开了门，把莱耶斯推了进去。  
打、个、招、呼。这个女人用口型提示他。然后她就把门关上了。把莱耶斯留下，留在这个屋子里。独自面对一个仿佛来自史前的，其他平行世界，总之是这个黑皮肤男人从未知晓的领域的怪物。他只有一百二十公分高，眼里满是不屑。在莱耶斯看来，这足够令人惊吓了，他上回同这样的小鬼说话，还是他差不多也是这个年纪的时候。  
屋子里，那个小鬼盯着房间的一个角落，不知道在看什么东西。  
莱耶斯走过去。  
那孩子转过头来。然后他俩的视线就对上了。  
这就好像两种从来不会照面的生物突然间在某片丛林里遇见了彼此，谁也没打算先说话的样子。  
最终是成年人打破了僵局。  
“早。”莱耶斯从嗓子眼里挤出一个词。  
小鬼歪了下头，视线落在黑皮肤男人的脸上，“你每天要花多久修胡子？”他十分认真地问。  
“三四天到一周。”莱耶斯说。  
“真娘炮。”  
……很好。一个非常，非常不好的开头。


	2. Chapter 2

智械危机开始的时候，莱耶斯正巧在一个十分恰当的年龄。他在海军陆战队里服役，参加过中东战争，后来又去了叙利亚。中士，这是你的队伍，你的小伙子们。当年的指挥官对他讲，你得把他们带去那里，再负责把他们都带回来。  
这不难。他在心里说，我知道怎么开发人类的潜能。9个人，连同他自己，只磨合了一周，就去了最前线。结果这支九人小队干了一件让所有人都为之惊叹的壮举。当时盟军的一架武装直升机坠落在了交火区附近，靠近敌方阵地的一个山头。莱耶斯小队是距离最近的作战单位，但即便如此，接到上级命令的时候，他们也距离目标有大半个城区的距离。  
莱耶斯拆分了任务目标，第一，占领山头；第二，撑到支援抵达。  
结果他们成功了。  
满分。因为莱耶斯真的把九人小队一个不少，完整地带回来了，外加两个武装直升机内的伤员和两具尸体。  
这也成了智械战争初期，莱耶斯加入超级士兵计划契机。  
他们需要一个优秀的军士，一个能把菜鸟打造成精英，活着从战场上回来的领导者。  
莱耶斯的履历显示他确实是合适人选。  
当然，另一个同样合适的人选就是出生在堪萨斯，一个标准农民家庭的杰克莫里森。  
这个男人的履历同样漂亮，而且只比莱耶斯年轻一岁。  
然而事到如今，他要对付的不是那些壮如牲畜，可以扛着几十公斤的装备跑上一整天、敢用军用飞机的引擎煎肉饼的大头兵。  
而是一个不到40磅重，脑袋刚到他腰眼的小鬼。  
莱耶斯停了车，把安德从车里拖出来。拖进屋子，指给他看自己的房间，然后告诉他如果敢不按时睡觉，撒尿不把马桶圈抬起来，就等着挨揍。  
这栋房子是莱耶斯的住所，但这些年他一共也没有在这儿待过几个月。这地方是个临海城市，大后方，距离最近的海湾守备驻地只有八公里。只是这会儿，满街的广告牌上时不时翻过一副战时的宣传动态海报，街上连个自动扫地机器人都瞧不见了。两个街区外多了一个难民安置区，在一个旧教堂外头，临时住宅的合金外壳连成片。  
还有什么，莱耶斯觉得肯定不仅如此，但又说不出更多的东西。他已经很久没有回来了，大部分时候都在直面最惨烈的场合，和屋子前修建完的草坪没什么关系。  
“如果你敢动我一根手指，”安德针锋相对地抗议，“博士会把你抓进牢里，她亲口说的。”  
“她现在离我们有五千公里远。在她坐上一架国际航班赶过来前，我能痛揍你好几个来回，还能带你去看个医生。所以你最好搞清楚这里谁说了算。现在，脱了裤子去洗澡。”男人冲浴室一指。  
“我没有换洗的衣服！”小鬼尖叫。  
莱耶斯从柜子里翻出一件T恤丢给他。  
安德拿着T恤嗅了嗅，又在身上比了比：“……这他妈也太大了。”  
“不许说脏话。”  
“啧。”  
浴室灯亮着，水声哗哗。莱耶斯坐下来看安德的资料，他打开个人终端，点开一个文件，显示屏上显出一张小鬼的免冠正面半身照，外加若干数据和履历。上头显示这孩子在被送到这里来之前在难民营待了八周，接着……等一下？！  
莱耶斯跳起来，推开浴室的门。紧接着，一连串尖叫咒骂和一个塑料矮凳飞了出来。  
莱耶斯迅速把门关上了。“穿好衣服出来！我们得谈谈！”男人隔着门吼道。  
几分钟后，安德赤脚走进房间，莱耶斯的T恤如同睡袍，低至这孩子的脚踝，短毛湿漉漉地贴在头皮上，一脸恼火。  
“没人告诉我你是个丫头。”莱耶斯尽可能让自己显得心平气和。  
“你也没问。”  
“把头发弄成那个鬼样子是谁教你的？”  
“难民营里的一个阿婆。她说这样安全些。”  
这个倒是真的。没有足够的卫生条件，长发会生虫，影响健康，在逃命的时候也会碍手碍脚。  
莱耶斯叹了口气。“把袖子卷起来。”他命令道。  
女孩动动鼻子，开始卷袖子。“现在我还需要把马桶盖抬起来吗？”她咕哝。莱耶斯装作没有听见。  
“我饿了。”安德说。  
莱耶斯打开冰箱，里头只有矿泉水和冰袋。他挖空心思，十分钟后，一碗巧克力色，漂浮着部分固体的东西放在安德面前。  
“这是什么？”她狐疑地看着碗里。  
“压缩饼干泡巧克力牛奶。”他扯了个谎，其实是半块军用巧克力混三勺奶粉。有那么一会，莱耶斯觉得自己真是天才。  
丫头用勺子沾了一点，然后放在舌头上，接着她的表情就扭曲了。  
“这是人吃的东西吗！”她把碗推开，“难民营的伙食都比这个好！”  
“那就滚回难民营去。”莱耶斯的耐心见了底。  
“你真是个恶魔！”  
“对，所有人都这么说。”男人伸手把碗里的东西倒进垃圾桶，“晚餐时间结束，上楼睡觉去。”  
她爬下椅子，瞪了莱耶斯一眼，走上楼去了，脚步乓乓作响。然后是砰——房门关上的声音。  
操。  
莱耶斯躺平在床上，看天花板。早些时候，他对安吉拉的结论嗤之以鼻。失眠？妞儿，你开什么玩笑？你以为我会神经脆弱到，不过是挨了一次炸，就失眠了？  
我也觉得你不会，所以一定另有原因。女人说，白沙瓦到底发生了什么？  
莫里森没告诉你任何事，对吧？  
他说所有的东西都写在报告里了。  
哦。  
加比？  
……  
我也想知道我怎么了。他想，这件事一点都不好笑。  
天花板是平淡无奇的白色，挂着一个吊灯。型号是十年前的款式，没有语音控制，也没接入物联网和整个屋子的AI连在一块。事实上，任何直面智能机械狂暴的人类都不太可能信任这种只需要一个指令，甚至有时候只需要一个眼神，就能奉上服务的东西了。  
莱耶斯只信任老古董，那种你亲手操纵才会动一动的玩意。比如他的地狱火，他私下里喊地狱火叫“姑娘们”，精悍高效的恶姐妹。没有基因匹配，不需要AI控制，只有保险栓，扳机，枪口和足够让敌人完蛋的子弹。  
他不拒绝子弹上的高科技，因为子弹不会用电子音提示他什么时候可以进攻，什么时候应该撤退。子弹只会取人性命，或者用现在的说法，把铁疙瘩们的核心整个儿摧毁。  
他伸出手，假想地狱火在手上的重量，然后瞄准屋子里不存在的敌人，砰——！砰——！一切烟消云散。  
然而，他眼前闪过一个画面，硝烟散尽后的废墟，有什么东西从那里头站起来，黑色的，巨大的玩意，有着令人发抖的咔咔声。通信器发出沙沙的噪音，电磁脉冲把它给报废了。莱耶斯感到喉咙发紧，仿佛闻到金属烧焦的气味，尘土扑面而来。  
他安静了几秒钟，倒数，决意把这些片段赶出脑海。  
现实世界回来了，无聊到极点的白色天花板，吊灯，窗外秋夜的虫鸣。莱耶斯的双手伸向前，在微微颤抖。  
他满腹怨恨，却无法可想。

安吉拉打电话过来，问情况如何。  
莱耶斯老实交代：“糟透了。”作为回报，安德把一口袋土混着胶水倒进了莱耶斯的靴子。他已经洗了一上午，但拯救它们的希望仍然十分渺茫，不比用地狱火命中七十码外的目标更有有盼头。“这双靴子跟了我三年，我穿着它们四处征战，最糟糕的地方都没能把它们怎样，结果就这样被一个小混蛋毁了。”  
电话那头传来笑声。  
“安德是个机灵鬼，在救护中心，几个护工都搞不定她。”  
“所以你就把她派来我这儿，让我受苦？”  
“你肯定也没有给她占到便宜，是吧？”  
“怎么可能？我会和一个小鬼计较？我负责她的吃喝拉撒，这还不够？我已经透支了下半辈子的耐心和理智。要是我今后变成了一个杀人不眨眼的疯子，就一定你们这一大一小俩娘们的错。”  
“瞧瞧，多有活力的声音。之前在重症监护室，我都以为你肯定是要死了。”安吉拉笑得相当开心。  
“我可没那么容易死。我比过去任何时候都难缠，”莱耶斯拿腔拿调地说，“想知道童装的尺码是怎么划分的吗？身高体重还有年龄~”  
电话那头又是一阵大笑。  
“讲真的，这该死的测试就是一个闹剧。”他对安吉拉讲，“是不是我熬过一个月，就解放了？”  
“你猜？”  
“是，还是不是？妈的，求你了安吉拉，我还有靴子要洗呢！”  
“一个月后那孩子会给你一个评分，一套测试题，只要她如实回答就行。那会决定你的去向，是前线，还是后勤。”安吉拉说。  
“那我从现在开始威胁她，假装我是个不错的监护人，应该还来得及？”  
“加比……你可真是，真是无可救药。”  
“无可救药的是这头你硬塞给我的人类幼年体。”  
“你可也是有幼年体的时候的。”女人在电话那头说。  
“我可不会嚷嚷‘我妈每天早上都给我做煎蛋吐司~有培根或者香肠~还有牛奶或者橙汁~周末可以吃上蘸蜂蜜的热香饼~或者巧克力甜甜圈~’”莱耶斯语气一转，“这妮子到底是怎么回事？”  
“……有点创伤。”  
“一点创伤至于如此？”  
“别拿现在的你和一个普通平民的小孩比。”安吉拉说，“不过，可能她也不算是太普通的小孩。”  
“我管她是不是普通！还有，为什么她还得去上学？！”  
“你不能因为战争就让一个可以上学的孩子辍学啊，社区学校就在你家附近。”  
“这算什么理由？”  
莱耶斯大肆抱怨，感觉自己像个愚蠢到家的父亲。  
安德不肯去上学，照理说这是她去社区学校报到的第一天，但是从昨晚开始，她就情绪激动，反锁卧室，谈判无效。最后莱耶斯只能翻窗而入，把小丫头从她用被子床单建造的碉堡里面揪出来。这孩子叫得十分歇斯底里，以至于莱耶斯眼前几近发黑。  
“最后你怎么解决的？”  
“我踢了她的屁股，然后把她押上车，往她的书包里塞了颗手雷，说你可以用这个把学校炸了。”  
“……”


	3. Chapter 3

学校没有被炸掉。不过也好不了多少。  
莱耶斯站在校长办公室，两脚分开与肩齐宽。安德生无可恋地挤在一张椅子上，背对办公桌，以及办公桌后面的人。  
校长是个五十岁左右的女人，一件灰色的女式西装紧裹在发福的身子外头，表情尖酸。  
今年我们收了很多难民孩子入学。这位女校长说，可安德是个比较特殊的例子。   
午餐时间把食物扔在同学身上，课间打架，上课的时候发出噪音，跑出教室——  
是那个混蛋先动手的。安德闷哼。  
安静！女校长呵斥。  
孩子而已，总有调皮的时候。莱耶斯摆出一副不以为然的派头。从进门开始，这个黑皮肤男人就发现了新的厌恶对象，甚至比安德更甚。也就是面前这个女人。  
女校长打开眼镜盒，拿出一副眼镜，戴上。  
我发现你在监护人的职业一栏里填了职业军人？她研究起眼前的壮汉。  
十八岁入伍，直到今天。莱耶斯咳嗽一声。  
这群该死的政客哟。女人说，竟然让一个当兵的来带孩子。  
战争期间，情非得已。莱耶斯说得十分冠冕堂皇。安德在边上瞅了瞅他。  
我无意对你的教育方式做评价，莱耶斯先生。这女人在念莱耶斯的名字时，有浓重的口音。黑皮肤男人认定她不是当地人，说不定她以前从来没有当过一所社区学校的校长。战争期间，什么都混乱。  
但是，这孩子粗鲁的行为严重影响到了其他学生，照这样下去，我只能禁止她再来学校了。  
夫人，我觉得对孩子应该有点耐心。莱耶斯说。  
学校是什么地方？女人说，不等莱耶斯回答，她自顾自说下去：大部分孩子能安静念书，以后成才，在战争结束后复兴国家。这所学校是整个地区少有的教育机构，每个孩子都有一打的伤心往事，不可能让大多数的人来迁就少数人。  
哦，这就是你的观点？这个女人的论调让莱耶斯十分恼火。  
你不同意我的观点吗？女校长挑衅地说。现在的问题难道不是，你应该配合学校，尽快让这孩子适应学校生活吗？  
在我念书的时候，一所学校的校长好歹会问几个为什么，把小鬼们按在学校里，好让他们别跟着当地帮派鬼混。  
战争期间， 不得已而为之。这可是你说的。  
你是指安德没资格上学？  
我可没那么说莱耶斯先生。她拿起了桌上的通信器。  
莱耶斯盯着她。过了好一会儿，他点点头：好，我会配合的。  
女人把通信器放下了。  
莱耶斯拉着安德离开了房间，不轻不重地关上了门。  
孩子们在走廊上跑过，拿着书，有人抱着一颗篮球。有些人看向他们，一大一小的两个存在。那些眼光像针扎，安德忍不住往后躲了躲。  
莱耶斯深吸了一口气，他突然低下头对安德说：  
“抱歉，我不想讲道理了。”然后这个黑皮肤男人转过身，一脚踢开了校长办公室的门。  
接下来是一连串的惊声尖叫。  
安德彻底傻了。她听见莱耶斯在那边咆哮：“这破门的隔音水平太次，我替你找个理由换了它夫人！”  
“你以为隔着门我就听不见那句话了！”  
紧接着，刚刚安德还坐在屁股底下的那把椅子就飞出了门口。  
所有的孩子都吓坏了，呆愣当场。他们可能从来没有听过校长发出那样的尖叫，接着学校保安冲了过来。

“……你就不该这么胡闹。”安德说，此刻她坐在莱耶斯的黑色路虎车的副驾驶位置。  
“闭嘴！”，黑皮肤男人说，接着他吃痛地叫了一声，“给我块擦的玩意……”  
安德翻箱倒柜，从一堆过期单据里找到一块脏兮兮的抹布，她摇摇头，把布从窗口扔了。她翻出口袋里的手帕，递给黑皮肤男人。  
莱耶斯接过来按住后脑勺，安德看到红色的血染上了手帕的碎花。一时间，她有点失神。但是很快她就恢复过来，“要不要去看医生？”  
“……免了。”男人捂着伤口。  
就在刚才，安德亲眼目睹面前这个男人在校长办公室把四个冲进来的保安打倒在地，就算对方手上有电击枪也毫无作用。他像一头老虎一样勇猛，不是动物园的那种，安德在电视上看到过，纪实片说，老虎一爪子的蓄力有一吨。  
她觉得莱耶斯也差不多，只要一拳，和他同样高大，穿保安制服的男人就飞了出去。安德记得这个保安，在她走进校门的时候，曾冲她不怀好意地笑。她也听说在学生里头传着的话：这家伙喜欢小女孩。  
然后，最后，好吧，就当他彻底击败了所有人的时候，咣——  
一直躲在桌子后面的女校长，用屁股下面的椅子砸中了莱耶斯的后脑勺。莱耶斯转过身，像要吃了她似得瞪着她，但最终在安德的一声哭嚎中，回过神来。  
他俩犹如亡命的侠盗一般，跑出学校，经过篮球场，找到莱耶斯的车，一溜烟开了出去，直到在离家两个街区外的地方才停下来。  
“这下好了。”安德说，“估计明天我就得停学了。”  
“这不是你希望的结果么？”莱耶斯说，“‘我不想去学校，不！我不想去！’……”他学着安德的语调。  
“你真是讨厌。”  
莱耶斯哼了一声。  
沉默。沉默弥漫在车内。  
安德摸了摸头发，“她到底说了什么？走廊上那么吵，我根本没听见。”  
“想知道？”  
“虽然在这段日子里，我发现，能惹毛你的事情很多。不过像今天这样的可不多。”安德说。  
莱耶斯嗤之以鼻：“这不是你需要知道的事情。”  
“啊，你就嘴硬吧。”安德讲，“博士和我说了，你要是想不到一个月后回去打仗，就得把我照顾好。”  
莱耶斯瞪眼睛。  
“虽然我不是很能理解这种，拼命回去送死的事情。”安德嘟囔地看向车窗外，“不过，我突然发现，其实你的问题比我严重。”  
“我还不至于惨到需要一个小孩子来帮忙。”  
“哦，那你就把手帕还我。”  
“…………”  
就在这个时候，安德的视线突然落在了车窗外的某处，然后又瑟缩了一下，转回了车内 。  
“？”莱耶斯向窗外望去，但只有阴霾天空下的街道，一个人影都看不见。然而安德再也不愿意看向窗外一眼了。

莱耶斯在沿街慢跑。天气不错，阳光强烈。不过这条街道树荫很多，所以还算凉爽。路的尽头是一个缓坡，他跑上缓坡，然后慢了下来。  
在这里可以在几幢房子后面看到海湾，视野可及的地方，最远处是海湾守备的基地。铁灰色的建筑物杵在向海面延伸的人造栈桥上，那里停泊着几百架飞艇，四艘龙王级驱逐舰，一艘风暴烈酒号巡洋舰。那可是中国造的，这些满世界都能看见的种族好像什么都能造出来，尤其在世界上大部分国家都陷入困顿之后，中国人慢吞吞地拿出了他们藏起来的宝贝，让全世界又一次大跌眼镜。  
现在几乎所有的后方基地都有中国制造的舰船飞艇，据说这些玩意造价只有美国同代产品的一半，但性能上基本没怎么输给美国货，中国人摒弃了不实用的功能，把所有的功夫都花在结实耐用，简单易操作上。他们早就料到了战争后期是比拼性价比的走向。  
这群东方人真是天才。  
他停在树荫下，打算休息一会。莱耶斯打开水壶，灌了几口凉水。他环顾四周，街边有一家咖啡馆。落地窗后面是吧台，门口摆着几张椅子，上头是遮阳棚。一个亚洲人在门口扫地。  
过了一会，拿着扫把的亚洲人抬起头，看见了黑皮肤的男人。  
“哈罗？”他冲对方打招呼，露出笑容，“今天休假吗？”  
“不。”莱耶斯擦起脸，“你有没有冰袋？”  
“冰袋？哦，有有有！”亚洲人拉开店门，“你可以进来坐一会。”  
门上的铃铛响，莱耶斯走进咖啡馆。他找了吧台上的一张座椅坐上，认认真真擦汗。“我以为你是海湾守备的人。”亚洲人店主说，他拿出一个塑料包装袋，往里头铲冰块。“  
“真遗憾，我不是。”莱耶斯说。  
“哈哈哈是吗？不过我不会看错的，你一定是个军人。”店主说，他把包装袋扎紧，递给莱耶斯，“那些休假的大兵，经常来这里喝一杯。我看得多了，当兵的和其他人不一样，就算他们没穿军装。”  
莱耶斯把冰袋敷在发烫的膝盖上，冷得发颤的触感让他感到一阵轻松。  
“你倒是很懂。”他说。  
“这种时局下面，时间一长，就会这样惹人讨厌了。”店主笑起来。这家伙有着一股亚洲商人的殷勤态度，但是目前来说，还不至于让莱耶斯觉得厌烦。  
“来杯果汁吗？”店主问。  
莱耶斯想了想，“橙汁就好。”  
咖啡馆的墙上挂着一些照片。其实土生土长的中国人没有挂照片的习惯，二代移民才会有。为什么他知道这个事儿，因为他曾经带过一个为了美国绿卡来参军的中国人。那家伙说话口音一塌糊涂，让莱耶斯很不耐烦。但是即便如此，无聊的军营里头，听他比手画脚地讲异国他乡的事情也好过相视无言。  
中国人不挂照片。从来不挂。唯一会放在外头的照片就是遗像。他对莱耶斯说。  
后来那家伙想调去后勤。莱耶斯批准了。只是调任还没下来，他坐的那辆卡车就被当地武装分子的火箭弹给炸上了天。  
咖啡馆里的照片大都和客人有关。莱耶斯看到一群大兵高举啤酒，要不然是几个姑娘，还有一个和店主长得很像的年轻人，他安静地站在吧台前的照片，他在店门口骑在一辆机车上的照片，最后一张是他穿着深色的海军陆战队制服的照片。  
“那是我儿子。”店主说，鲜榨橙汁放在吧台上面，“是个混球。”  
“那可是很难选上的地方，这小子不错。”莱耶斯说。  
“我倒指望他选不上，好认清现实，安分守己。”店主说，“没有哪个父母指望自己的小孩上战场，和平年代也就算了，但是这年头可不好说……”  
他突然住了嘴，似乎意识到自己不该在莱耶斯面前讲这些。  
“你跟那些大兵也是这样讲的？”莱耶斯故意显得轻松，把橙汁放到嘴边。  
“那倒是，没有讲这么多。”这个矮小的东方人开始擦桌子，“但是他们反而会说，’周，你只有一个儿子，别让他离开你。不然等你去看望西雅图的前妻，咖啡馆就得关门，我们上哪儿快活？‘”  
莱耶斯笑了。  
店主也露出了笑容。“结果这些年，我就没去过西雅图。为了不让这家店关门。”他把餐巾折叠好，一张张桌子摆放，“小子参军去了，这群大兵该后悔了。”  
“我不是第一次见你。昨天我看到你和一个小女孩儿把车停在这里的门口。”店主说，“是女儿？”  
莱耶斯叹了口气，“是被监护人。”  
“那可操心死了。”  
“可不是。”想到安德的事，莱耶斯就有大清早来杯威士忌的冲动。他好容易克制住念头，我有加冰块的鲜榨橙汁，他对自己说，可别变成酗酒成性的堕落鬼。  
就在昨天晚上。  
“加比尔？”安德躺在她的小床上，被子盖到胸口。窗帘已经拉上了，这个屋子本来是莱耶斯用来堆东西的，安德来了之后，他把杂物扔进了后院，搭了个行军床，变成了史上最简陋的儿童房。用安德的话来说，每天都以为自己睡在储藏室里。  
“咋了？”莱耶斯问。  
“明天我想请假。”安德十分认真地表示。  
“不行。”  
“你砸烂了校长办公室的门，我真的没有勇气明天出现在校门口。”  
“我给你找一把工兵铲，谁敢说话就劈他。”  
“…………你除了这种主意就没别的了吗？”  
“不要挑剔，暴力是很有效的手段。”  
“瞎说，这种办法只能对付比你差劲的家伙。要是遇到比你厉害的家伙，要咋办？”  
“没有那种家伙。”莱耶斯十分肯定。  
“……我不信。你今天就差点。”  
“谁最后活下去才算胜利，今天不算。”黑皮肤男人恼火的说。  
过了一会。  
“他们喊我‘怪胎’。”安德说，“那些大人，他们背地里这么说。那些同学，他们就当面说。”  
“沃森夫人，保安汤姆，教数学的理查德……”她嘟囔着数数，“坐我后排的那个脸上都是坑的混蛋，他趁我站起来，想偷走我的椅子，被我发现后就拿纸团丢我；吃饭的时候，有个家伙撞翻了我的汤；”  
“所以你更要去上学。”莱耶斯说，“去亲口告诉这群欺软怕硬的崽子，再多嘴一句，莱耶斯叔叔就会从天而降，把他的脑袋塞进屁眼。”  
女孩终于乐不可支地笑出了声。  
“呃。”安德眼神飘来飘去，这意味着她在犹豫。  
“你……”小丫头咧开嘴，用特别纠结的音调说，“你能陪我一会儿么？就……一会儿，到我睡着就行。”  
看样子，她完全做好了被拒绝的准备。不过黑皮肤的男人想了想，然后在床边坐下了。靠着墙，在原本应该放个床头柜或者小夜灯的地方。当然没有这种东西，在安德抱怨没有小夜灯的时候，莱耶斯在墙上敲了个钉子，挂了一个战术头灯。现在这玩意明晃晃地亮着，把周围一圈笼罩在冷冷的光里，屋子里的其他东西形成的阴影在四周，看起来怪异极了。  
莱耶斯也忍受不住，伸手把头灯给关了。  
于是黑暗笼罩了下来。他听见丫头在被窝里动了下，换了个姿势。  
过了一分钟，丫头又动了下，然后翻了个身。接着没多久，她又转过来，行军床的金属架子发出嘎吱的声响。  
“加比尔？”安德的声音从黑暗中传来。  
“？”  
“讲个睡前故事？”  
“你要是睡不着，起来跑两圈。”  
“啧。”  
房间里重新安静了下来，一如世界创造之初，只有黑暗。莱耶斯坐在那儿，突然有点想念地狱火的触感。  
今天的动粗让他十分气馁，要是他再机警一点，再灵活一点，就不至于如此。后脑勺的伤口结痂了，超级士兵的新陈代谢比寻常人快了不少。  
可惜还不够快。他想。  
不知道过了多久，他感到有点困了。于是便把手放在地板上，却摸到了冰冷的金属。这可稀奇了，他摸到的是粗大的枪管，熟悉的构造。  
正是他的地狱火。这枪打造的时候，工匠特意在扳机上面刻了银色花纹。他端详着它们，老伙计。就在这个时候，突然窗帘后面的天空被火光点燃。莱耶斯猛地跳了起来，紧接着是气浪将他冲了一个跟头。他摔在角落里，瓦砾落在身上。他第一反应是爬起来去看床铺上。  
没有人。  
没有安德，床铺是空的。莱耶斯转过身，却看到被爆炸毁掉的半边房子外头，不再是他熟悉的街道。而是一片被火光点燃的沼泽。


	4. Chapter 4

他记得那个地方。三年前，丛林腹地。原本人类以为，智械讨厌潮湿环境。但是他们错了，当一支三百人的精英在巴西南部的丛林中失联超过六个小时，总部才意识到了问题。  
当时杰克莫里森还不过是个分队的指挥官，他们坐着的运兵船在进入边界时就遭到猛烈打击。所幸千钧一发之际，驾驶员把飞船迫降在一片沼泽里。  
周围都是杀人机械。大概有几百架，那些东西的红外线视觉部件可以清晰地看清楚这些士兵的血肉之躯在那里。他们以运兵船的残骸为支点，在受伤的驾驶员前抱团战斗。这家伙运气太差，降落时被卡在了驾驶座位上，水淹到了胸口。  
就像被狼群包围。炮火点亮天空，脉冲步枪的火花连成一片。莱耶斯的地狱火枪口发烫，几近报废。人会犯错，但是智能机械不会。打退一波又出现一波，永远精准，永远致命。莱耶斯听到杰克莫里森的怒吼，运兵船在下沉，他正在试图救出受伤的驾驶员。这个时候火炮击中了船体，莫里森摇晃一下，跌进了水里，他执拗地抓住驾驶员的手，整个人几乎要被拖下去。莱耶斯扑过去抱住他的腰，才把金发的指挥官从死地拽出来。  
紧接着火炮击中了他们，莱耶斯眼前一片光亮。  
他发现自己站在一片断壁残垣上，远处有女孩的尖叫声。一架V5抬起炮管。  
距离太远了。莱耶斯冲向敌人的方向。太远了。那女孩穿着短短的袍子，赤着一双脚，小腿上满是尘土。就这短短的距离，他却感觉近乎永恒。  
杀人机械瞄准了他。他看见火光出现。  
莱耶斯猛地惊醒了，大汗淋漓。他在地板上摸索，没有地狱火。屋子也没有被炮弹击中，黑暗，安静。黑皮肤的男人喘着粗气，回想刚才的梦境，他以手撑头，试图尽快彻底清醒过来。结果这当口，听见床上的丫头尖叫了一声。  
这声音简直用尽了一个十岁孩子全部的力气，歇斯底里到犹如临死的惨叫。莱耶斯伸出手，拍丫头的脸。“嘿！喂喂——”  
安德突然睁开眼，她瞪着眼睛。莱耶斯赶紧把床头的灯打开。丫头全身僵硬，满脸泪水。  
“是做梦，做梦好么？”莱耶斯说。  
安德因为恐惧而持续抽泣。她把脑袋埋进被子，整个被窝被她紧紧裹成一个包，包在不住发抖。  
莱耶斯抓抓头皮，突然想到了一个点子。“你看，这是我的枪。”莱耶斯食指向前，拇指举起，其他手指收拢在手心，比出射击的姿势。“我有两把枪，她们一模一样。”  
“什么东西敢过来，就给它一枪。保准烟消云散，如果一枪不行，那就两枪。再凶的家伙， 都会完蛋。我叫她们地狱火，最火辣的妞儿。”   
“包”不再发抖了，过了一会儿，安德从“包”里探出眼睛。莱耶斯做了个磅磅磅的射击手势。“我干掉的家伙比你梦见的死人还多，你信不信？”  
女孩睁着眼睛。  
模拟枪的手指收了回来，掌心碰触小小的脑袋。短但是柔软的发梢扎得他手心有点痒，这弱小的生物，他想。  
安德不知道莱耶斯此刻在想什么，大手覆上来的时候， 她开始尝试重新闭上眼睛。  
这一次很顺利。

莱耶斯叹了口气，喝光了橙汁。店主看着他。  
“那位夫人，到底说了什么？”  
“她说我是杀人犯。”莱耶斯说，“我知道她的意思。这场仗可不像对外吹嘘的那么漂亮。有时候导弹会打到平民的房子，里头恰好有人在。”  
“她真不该那么说。”店主说道。  
“不不不，我才不在意那个词。”莱耶斯说，“你搞错了。你以为我是个刚经历职业生涯中第一次用子弹把敌人送进地狱的菜鸟？当兵杀人是天经地义，不过打着各种幌子合法地杀。”  
“我讨厌的是‘少数人就该作出牺牲’的论调。”莱耶斯说，“这论调从艾兴瓦尔德开始，就没停过。”  
当时有两个选择，那场被后世称为最惨痛的著名战役里，联军有两个选择。救一千万人，还是救几万人？智械很清楚，如果它们能碾平那座小镇，就能在半天时间里抄联军的后路，小镇的位置真的太好了，它后面就是一马平川，直指斯图加特。如果联军分出人手去救援，斯图加特就会沦陷，整个巴登符腾堡州就都完了，欧洲战线上会缺掉一大块，一如洪水下的大坝决堤。  
最后有一支部队在小镇上抵死反击，一天一夜，一座山头都被移平了几米。小镇彻底从地图上消失，那支部队最后无人生还。  
“我知道那场战役。”店主说，“那位夫人的祖父是小镇上的手艺人。她经常来我这里，因为不会做饭。她丈夫在世时，都是他做饭。小镇沦陷的那天，他丈夫死在了医院里。”  
“如果有最优解。”莱耶斯说，“不，怎么可能会有。”  
“所以，先生，谁也不能指责谁，我们不该互相指责。”店主说。  
这天的晚些时候，莱耶斯去接安德放学。  
“你把这束花拿去给你们那个老娘们校长。”莱耶斯把一束蓝色的花塞在安德手里。  
女孩狐疑地看着他，又看看花。  
“你们校长是德国人，一准喜欢矢车菊。”  
“你确定？”  
“这是个技巧，没有女人不喜欢花。尤其是这种，跟她老家有关的。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后说你很抱歉，要诚恳地说，收敛一下那套满腹怨恨的眼神和臭脾气。”  
“……我有点懂了。”  
“？”  
“你闯的祸为什么不自己去？”  
“我的长相太有敌意，而且容易引起误会。更何况我还有别的事情要做，你说的那个老叫你‘怪胎’的小王八蛋叫什么来着？”  
“啊哈。”安德恍然大悟。


	5. Chapter 5

“你真该看看校长看到花的样子。”安德说，她用叉子叉起一块热香饼，往奶油里蘸。热香饼的边缘有些焦，形状也像打碎在地的鸡蛋。不过这道早餐的始作俑者说：反正吃进嘴里都一样。  
“别告诉我她搂着你大哭了一场。”莱耶斯在洗平底锅。  
安德嘴里塞满热香饼，“原来沃森夫人除了一脸嫌弃我之外，还有别的表情。”  
“人生成就。”莱耶斯在水龙头下冲洗锅底。他的计谋得逞，根据可靠说法，校长只差没有痛哭流涕。有人终于意识到在战争面前，相互指责是多蠢的事。  
但是能让安德好好在学校里待着，靠一束花是不行的。莱耶斯跑去威胁了一圈相关人士，包括那个叫汤姆的保安，教数学的理查德，还有那个脸上有坑的安德同班同学。莱耶斯去找他的时候，那小子正在篮球场上，试图把一个球扔进框里，周围还有几个学生，他们看起来是一伙的。  
莱耶斯走进去，走到那小子面前。“听说你是这里的头儿？”他冲那小子说。那小子长着一张坏脸，满脸坑洞，坏主意都写在脸上。莱耶斯知道，这种小子会在自己的阴谋败露时对着老师痛哭，跪下来保证自己当时是鬼迷心窍，以后绝对不会再犯。但转过头就会和自己的跟班说，查清楚到底是谁走漏了风声，下次我们得更小心点。那家伙必须死，我不想看到她再来学校。  
“你有事？”这小子打量莱耶斯，“不对，我认识你。你是‘怪胎’的爹，你可真棒啊伙计，”他摆出一副大人的口气，“还没什么人能把那扇门拆了，又揍了保安汤姆一顿。”  
“你叫一个女孩‘怪胎’？”  
“有什么关系，我知道你不是他的亲爹。那姑娘的爸爸不要她了，老娘也死了。”这小子说，“我家老头认识军部的人，你是个当兵的，对吧？”  
哦，他试图伪装成我的同类。莱耶斯想。  
“你看，我对安德没有恶意，这只是我俩之间的一个小玩笑，和汤姆那个混账不同，他可是真的对小女孩有妄想。”  
转移注意力，很好。  
“谁让她常常盯着教室角落，一个人自言自语，搞得大部分人都很怕她。但是我不同，我和我的朋友很愿意接受她，只要她能接受这个绰号。我们这儿每个人都有绰号。”  
莱耶斯看了一眼周围的几个小子，年龄参差不齐，有些已经开始长肌肉，但也有几个像弯了的豆芽。  
“看来你是这个帮派的头儿。”莱耶斯说。  
那小子做了一个自以为很帅的姿势。“我的工科成绩不错，要不是老爹说这里安全，我不会跑到这个学校里上课。不过他是对的，战争结束后，得靠我们这些人把人类文明给复兴。”  
莱耶斯站着听他说话 。这小子的同伴围拢过来，但又保持了距离，没准是他们觉得就算再如何，都没可能给一个像他这样的一百八十五公分，接近一百七十磅的壮汉施压。  
“所以我和那丫头之间只是个误会。”这小子言之凿凿，“那个汤姆才该是重点关注对象，最好把他送进监狱或者医院。”  
莱耶斯盯着他。  
“信我，我还给她抄过物理作业。”他说，  
“嗯，这样再好不过。”莱耶斯说，“我也不想用暴力解决问题。”他垂下胳膊。  
“合理的想法，先生。”那小子放松下来。  
“但有时候暴力最有效。”莱耶斯咧开嘴，然后看到对方瞬间陷入惊恐的表情。

“你真的揍了那混账一顿。”安德幸灾乐祸地说，“你居然打小孩。”  
“在我眼里人类只有混账和笨蛋两种，不存在小孩这个分类。”莱耶斯说，“要是他真有个认识军部的爹，我倒想看看他会不会过来找我单挑。”  
“你已经破罐破摔了对不对？”  
“这叫做维护正义。”  
安德咯咯笑。她有理由高兴，欺负她的小混蛋在自己的同伙面前丢尽脸面，孬种一样哭嚎，他所有的努力营造的大佬形象都彻底瓦解，最后因为逃跑的时候摔进沟里而骨折进了医院。  
“我调教过死局帮里的少年犯，这种只是小伎俩。”莱耶斯吹嘘道，“那孩子现在已经独挡一面了。”他叫什么来着？杰西麦克雷？  
才不过几周，他突然发现自己已经适应了这样的生活。晨跑、一日三餐、接送孩子。  
我变得婆妈了。莱耶斯想。  
然后这个时候，在餐桌边的安德似乎做了一个决定。  
“我要告诉你一个秘密。”安德说，然后等了一会儿，忍不住叫起来：“你能不能转过来听人说话？”  
莱耶斯转过身来。  
安德深吸一口气，十分郑重地开了口：“我……看得见鬼魂。”  
看到莱耶斯脸上的表情，安德赶紧补充说明：“你看过那部叫《鬼眼》的电影吗？挺老的片，布鲁斯威利那个老光头演的。”  
“这么老的电影你居然知道。”  
“博士跟我说的，她建议我看一看那部电影。但是，看护中心没有电影可以看。你看过？”  
“没有。”莱耶斯说。  
“好吧，……总之，我看得见鬼魂。”安德说，“我觉得他们应该算是鬼魂，看起来是死人，在我周围走来走去。好吧，看样子你是不相信了？”  
“靠这想象力，你可以编故事卖钱。”  
“我没在撒谎。”女孩说，她有点生气了。  
就在这当口。  
咣当。  
一把悬挂的锅铲掉了下来，发出刺耳声音。莱耶斯扭头，接着又转过来看着女孩。  
“不是我干的。”安德说。  
莱耶斯捡起锅铲。然后另一把勺子又从架子上滑落,直接打在黑皮肤男人的头顶。“你搞什么名堂！”  
“不是我干的！”  
莱耶斯站起来，耳朵仔细聆听，“小混蛋，”他对着房间里未知事物说道，“看看是你快还是我快……”突然他以迅雷不及掩耳之势冲向柜子，将一个即将滑出的抽屉给拍了回去。  
紧接着是装吐司的盘子，两把厨刀，最后莱耶斯抓住其中一把，手起刀落，一刀砍在企图挪向桌子边缘滚落的牛奶杯。  
“还有什么招！”黑皮肤男人叫嚣。  
“你床底有一条内裤。”安德说。  
莱耶斯表情扭曲。他跑去卧室，探身看向床底，天啦，连他都不知道什么时候那里掉了一条内裤，看起来如同一团破布。他伸出手去够，好容易才把这团羞耻的破布从床底扯了出来。  
“你一定偷看我床底了，是不是？”他愤恨地看了一眼手里的东西，犹豫再三最后将它扔进了垃圾桶。  
“我没有。”安德说，但是这场战争的天平已经向女孩倾斜。“我还知道更多，你刷牙总把牙刷倒插在杯子里，然后想想不对，再反过来。”  
“那是杰哈说的，他老婆要他这么干，因为这样牙刷就不会发霉，妈的，你还偷看我刷牙？”  
“你把杰克莫里森的电话号码设成了黑名单，上周三你琢磨了半天是不是要把它从黑名单里拿出来，最后还是没有！”  
“…………”莱耶斯开始动摇，他突然站起来，发疯一样地到处查看。  
“……你在干啥？”  
“摄像头，屋子里一定有摄像头。你骗不了我。”莱耶斯说。  
“你个笨蛋，根本没有摄像头！”安德恼了起来，“摄像头不可能知道在白沙瓦——”  
安德接下来说的东西，让莱耶斯彻底坠入冰窟。他转过身，盯着安德。  
“你说什么？”他问道。  
但是安德没有再说，她被黑皮肤男人的表情给吓到了，她转身跑走，迅速跑上楼，关上了卧室的门。  
"这孩子来自西雅图。天使海岸的抢滩登陆毁了她的整个生活。"安吉拉在电话里说，但是阻止不了莱耶斯的大喊大叫。  
“她知道白沙瓦，一定是你给她说了什么！”黑皮肤的男人固执如磐石。  
“加比！我不可能给她讲！这违反原则！”安吉拉气恼起来，“你为什么就不肯试着相信一次呢？”  
“相信什么？相信那是鬼魂告诉她的？她真的看得见那些死人？”  
“如果那是只有死去的人知道的事情，”安吉拉突然沉默了一会儿，“你知道，我有过一对耳环，那是我祖母留给我的东西。但是有一天它的其中一个不见了。我去找过，但是没有。这不能算一件小事，但也没有足够大到影响什么，毕竟是那个时候。很多年过去了，直到我见到安德，她对我说……”  
安吉拉的声音有些颤抖。  
“提米想对你说抱歉。他拿走了那个耳环，那个时候落在了担架上，他就收起来了。本来想醒过来的时候还给你的，但是他发现自己再没醒过来。”  
“提米，天哪，提米，那是我在医疗队第一年前往战区的时候，救助的第一个孩子，没人知道他，因为他只挺了十七个小时就走了。太虚弱，没法做手术……”安吉拉絮叨，不似先前。  
“我要怎么解释这件事加比！她知道提米！那是我的伤疤！是我的成人礼！”  
“她还知道她。”   
安吉拉在电话那头愣住了。


	6. Chapter 6

白沙瓦。这座城市在很长的时间里都饱受战火。送走了一批又一批的敌我双方，居民在废墟上重新盖房子，找回生活，从上个世纪开始到现在， 已经有很多次了。有句话说，两次战争之间的间歇叫做和平。  
智械战争第十个年头。人类已经查清楚了这些铁疙瘩的社会模式，也许只是他们自认为查清楚了。  
人类是群居生物，他们制造出的智能机械仿造了人类本身的思维模式，甚至比这更进一步。  
所有的智械都不是单一个体，从只有几公分大的黄蜂侦查机械到数吨重的蝎式炮车从被制造出来就属于一个“组”。本来研究人员打算用“家庭”这个单词来定义，但是被否决了，不能让人产生“这些铁疙瘩和我们有类似的地方”这样的联想，尤其在战争期间，绝对不可以。  
但是从客观定义来说，它们属于的这个“组”，确实和人类社会定义中的“家庭”比较类似。“组”内的成员彼此联系紧密，配合默契，在完成战斗任务上，“组”内成员之间的效率，远高于与不同“组”成员之间的配合。  
“组”的成员上限，根据多方观测和研究，得出结论为六。  
多个“组”组成“集”，在作战时，一个“集”总是统一行动，如果把“集”比作生物，那么不同的“组”就好比躯干，在战场上灵活机动。  
这也为什么，单杀一台智械，从来不会对战局有什么改变。  
多个“集”组成“群落”，达到了战略上的意义。多个“群落”组成更大的群体，被称之为“型”，以地域划分，比如“环太平洋I型”。“环太平洋I型“这群智械在最初的几年里让人类吃足了苦头。  
直到人类发现，所有的“型”背后都有一个核心。它不仅仅是意义上的核心，更倾向于“大脑”这样的定义。核心能像大脑指挥肢体一样指挥“群落”，形成区域型战线。  
后来人们又发现，“群落”也拥有自己的核心， 在军方资料里，它被命名为“次级核心”。  
于是一张智械的神经网络结构图就出现了。  
再然后，人们改变了策略，进行了一系列“擒贼先擒王”的战术改变，把重点放在了侦测打击智械的“大脑”——次级核心与核心上。  
甚至一度有人相信，只要找到全世界那么几枚核心，战争就会结束。  
不过，事情永远不会那么顺利。  
白沙瓦。  
有消息表明这里肯定有情况。他们派遣了守望先锋R级小队进驻，他们的行动代号是“潜行者”。这是后来暗影守望的前身。不过在当时，他们只是一支擅长潜入作战的特殊部队罢了，领导者是莱耶斯。  
他们在城市外围建起了极其隐蔽的前方基地。然后把监控装在当地一条野狗的身上，这是莱耶斯的主意 ，因为狗的大小不会被智械判定成有威胁的生命体。靠着这条狗每天五公里的觅食线路，他们最终发现了目标。一个院子下面藏着一枚次级核心。  
这枚核心控制着周围方圆百里的智械，尤其是城市以西废弃基地附近的那一群。然而它却藏在城市里，丝毫没有人知道。  
定点打击的申请已经批准，两架女武神已经从机场起飞，最多还有5分钟抵达目标上空。“潜行者”在附近待命，以便对付意外情况。  
所有人都很紧张。但是这个时候出了点纰漏。不，在当时还不能算是纰漏。是莫里森发现在那座院子的墙后面，有一个生命体，一个挎着卷饼篮子，站那儿休息的小女孩。她因为太过瘦小，以至于也没有被智械判断成威胁。  
莱耶斯在每天的监测报告里见过她，知道她住一条街开外，父母都死于战火，家中只有一个爷爷。那个老头每天四点钟开始做饼，然后一张张放进小女孩的篮子里，让她沿街叫卖。那条狗时常驻留在小女孩周围，这导致一起行动的这些大头兵也跟着看到了小女孩的生活。  
他们曾经打趣，这丫头长大了一定是个美人。  
不过这不是件容易的事。如果战争不结束，大部分孩子根本没机会长大。  
这天的日头太毒了，正午的时候女孩躲在墙角的阴影休息。  
几分钟后这里将会只剩下一片瓦砾 。莫里森在通信器里呼叫莱耶斯的名字，让他帮忙，把小女孩转走。那个时候只有四分钟了。莱耶斯，拜托，救救那个孩子，让这孩子有机会长成一个美人。  
于是他就去了，他悄无声息地接近，这花去了大约两分钟。然后他只需要抓住那个丫头，迅速撤离到掩体后面。时间足够，这对一个老兵来说不成问题。  
然而致命的环节来了，在撤离的最后关头，这个卖卷饼的姑娘试图去救那条狗，就是那条戴着监控，每天让大家得以窥探一个战区孩子的日常生活的狗。  
她冲着狗狗大叫，那是一个当地的名字：穆阿。她冲狗大叫，穆阿！穆阿！  
狗闻声而奔。  
就在这个时候，导弹来了。  
莱耶斯下意识地把孩子和狗挡在身下。  
然而气浪依然把他们掀翻在地。女孩尖叫着，滚向一边。  
有那么一段时间，莱耶斯什么都听不见，他从瓦砾中爬起来，满脑子都是莫里森的那句话：让这孩子有机会长成一个美人。  
通信器已经碎了，他听不见总部发来的命令。莱耶斯支起身子，看见女孩就在他不远的地方，小小的身子动了一下。  
还有希望，还好。莱耶斯用尽全身力气向女孩靠近。然后，突然他听见了那要命的哔哔声。一架V5突击堡垒从废墟后面爬出，它的探头发着危险的红光。  
莱耶斯抬起地狱火，黑色枪口咆哮起来。经过特别处理的子弹能撕烂铁疙瘩的外壳，然后一枪打穿它的内核。但是距离太远了，铁疙瘩扭动方脑袋，一炮轰向莱耶斯。  
莱耶斯飞了出去，他最后看到的事情，是这架该死的机器冲女孩的方向开了火。  
后来他在医院里躺着醒来，安吉拉对他说了什么，他记不住。大体是说，没有后遗症，已经没事了。  
他说不了话，他想知道那件事的结果。就用手表示。但是安吉拉装作没看见。  
于是他知道了。  
没有生命反应。  
像过去某些战区的报告一样，拉到最后一页，上面会写着：幸存者已回收完成，没有生命反应。盖一个章。就这样。  
“安德说，在白沙瓦……”莱耶斯开口，然后他说不下去了。  
安吉拉在电话那头沉默了。过了好一会，她才说：“你救过一个孩子和一条狗。”  
“不，我没有。”莱耶斯说，“我谁也没有救。”  
“谁也没有救成。”他说。

莱耶斯拒绝承认安德话的真实性，这被安吉拉批评为“愚蠢的自尊心”。  
但打那以后，大人小孩之间的尴尬和别扭又让莱耶斯十分不耐烦。于是他主动提出，去镇上转转，并且，她可以要两个冰淇淋球，不能再多了。  
“老实讲，有些怪异……是不是博士跟你说了什么？”安德眯起眼睛。  
“别像个政客似的。”黑皮肤的男人抱怨，“好了，我的善意也只能维持两分钟。现在，跑步前进！”  
“什么鬼！你不是有车吗！”  
“我高兴！”  
“老混球！”  
“不准说脏话，跑起来！左右左！”深色皮肤的男人跑上街道，后面跟着一个气急败坏的女孩。  
然后他们就一路跑去了咖啡馆。  
“大人们总是固执到死。”安德挖了一勺冰淇淋在嘴里，然后发出幸福的咕哝。  
“把冰淇淋球吐出来。”莱耶斯说 。  
“我不！”女孩一把抓住冰淇淋杯，往自己这边挪了几尺。他们此刻坐在咖啡馆里，像一对真正的父女，只不过感情不算太好。  
店主从后头端上了一个牛奶布丁，上面插着一面小旗。女孩眼睛顿时发亮。  
“喂，要吃坏肚子。”莱耶斯试图把布丁抢过来，却遭到安德的抵死反抗。  
店主哈哈大笑，“看来你们之间的问题已经解决了。”  
“不，才没有，该死的。别乱下结论！”莱耶斯企图抓住女孩，后者跳下椅子，端着布丁一路逃去了吧台后面。  
“出来！”两人就着吧台对上了。安德盯着莱耶斯，然后一口一口把布丁吃个精光。深色皮肤男人简直要气炸了。“你总是在挑衅，小母狼！一会儿让你知道厉害！”  
而安德则针锋相对地回敬：“这句话你说过好多遍了。”  
店主乐不可支。他从背后把女孩举起，佯装逃跑。“你知道我一直想要一个女儿。”他说，“可惜我们家族里唯一的女孩后来去了南极。”  
“南极，南极！她去南极做什么？看企鹅吗？”  
“好像和天气有什么关系……”  
“我要不把她送给你得了，回头你替我上场当兵。”  
“不不那种事我可做不来。”店主说。  
就在这个时候，吧台上的一个锡壶突然倒了下来，滚过台面，掉在了地上，发出响声。安德愣了一下。  
紧接着，莱耶斯发现她又露出了那种似曾相识的神情，就是第一天他们见面时，安德盯着房间角落的样子。她现在正看向咖啡馆的角落，那面挂着照片的墙壁边上。  
又有什么掉了下来，这回是一只咖啡杯，它从架子上掉下来，摔得粉碎，把在场的两个大男人都吓了一跳。但是安德好像没有任何反应，只是盯着那个地方。  
“我们该走了。”莱耶斯从困惑的店主手里接过女孩，往门外走。  
“等等！”安德突然尖叫起来。  
“别闹了！”莱耶斯紧张地说。  
“怎么了？等一下莱耶斯先生……”完全不知道发生了什么的店主试图搞清楚状况。  
安德看着店主，“那个问题，你问他的那个问题，”她轻声说，“答案是‘始终都是’。”  
然后，莱耶斯看到店主像触电似得僵了。他趁机把安德拖出了店面。  
“你在搞什么名堂！”  
莱耶斯一直把安德拽到了马路对面，依然可以看到咖啡馆的地方，从落地玻璃窗中，他看见店主站在那里，一动不动。  
“……他的儿子。”安德愣愣地说，“他问过他，问过他儿子一个问题，‘我算是个好父亲吗？’”  
莱耶斯看到，店主慢慢地走了几步，走到了那面照片墙前面。  
“他当时没有说。后来，在自己的葬礼上，在自己的墓碑前，他听见他又问了一遍，‘我应该不算是个好父亲’，他这样讲。”  
店主把墙上的一张照片拿了下来。  
“……”  
“所以我告诉他了。那家伙很后悔当时没有说，那个问题的答案是 ‘始终都是’。”


	7. Chapter 7

“我以后会变成什么？灵媒？”安德说。  
“听起来很有钱赚。”  
“我不知道钱能干嘛。”  
“……”  
应急灯代替的床头灯亮着，把床上的孩子和床头的男人包裹在光亮中。安德的脑袋埋在枕头里，她侧过脸来看着莱耶斯。“如果我不做噩梦，我就会梦见妈妈。”  
“奇怪的是，我没见到妈妈的鬼魂。一次也没有。她不在这里。”  
“没准因为她觉得你一个人就能照顾自己。”莱耶斯说，“瞧瞧你干的这些事情，她肯定觉得你完全能把自己照顾好。”  
“啊，她确实这么认为。讲真，她忙得很。我撒谎了，她从来不会给我准备早餐的。从来没有热香饼，煎蛋吐司，没有甜甜圈。都是我自己弄。”  
“她回来的时候，我已经睡着了。我起床的时候，她还在睡。如果不是出差，平时就是这样。”  
“难怪我爹会和她离婚。”安德嘟囔着，泪水却慢慢流出眼眶。  
莱耶斯假装没有看见。  
“那天下午，她很意外地提前回来了。我在写作业，想着把橙汁喝掉，然后写完作业。她开门进来，才下午四点。她对我说，赶快收拾东西走。”  
“我不喜欢她的口气，总是命令我做这个做那个。我想把作业写完。然后她就跑上楼去了，把我的书包丢下楼梯，说让我把重要的东西装进去。”  
“然后，我听见了爆炸声。屋子在摇晃。她从楼上冲下来，想带我离开。”  
安德睁大眼睛，“门就在那里，可是爆炸又来了。”  
“我不记得了……”她轻声说，“妈妈…………”  
“……她会怪我吗？”  
“…………怪我，不听话？”  
莱耶斯伸出手，小心翼翼递揉了揉女孩的毛发。这是他能想到的唯一的，看起来像是安慰的手势。  
穆阿。穆阿——  
监控探头里，那个卖卷饼的小姑娘冲着她的爱犬伸出手，这场景从记忆中重现，竟然让他感到心如针扎。  
安德终于还是睡着了，睡梦中她的泪痕逐渐变干。  
莱耶斯打开手机，看了看通讯录上的黑名单，想了一会儿，把那个名字从黑名单里拖了出来。

这本该是个平静的上午。所有的事情都井井有条，莱耶斯几乎有点忘记几个月前自己还是个在前线出生入死的士兵。安德去了学校，屋子里需要打扫。不过他这会儿有点发懒，于是决定先做一小时的体能训练。  
当他跑到两个街区以外，能看见远处海岸的地方。海面散射光线，像金子般闪亮。这里十分平静，有人沿着海岸散步，街上走过行人。除了远处海湾守备的基地呈现灰色的建筑群在提醒人们，在这里的他们不过是离战火稍远了一点而已。  
这个时候，电话响了。是安吉拉齐格勒。莱耶斯接了起来。  
“加比！你在哪儿？”  
“离家两个街区外，怎么了？”  
“一级遇袭警报！”安吉拉嘶声力竭，“数量，大约三个军团的智械在近海出现！目标是——”  
安吉拉接下来的话莱耶斯没有听见，因为他突然看见海平面上出现了小黑点，并且以几乎迅捷的速度迅速增加中。  
第一波轰炸的被他完全看了个全。火炮齐射的弹幕直接撕裂了海岸。  
安吉拉在电话里大声呼喊什么，莱耶斯已经顾不得了。他转身跑向住宅的方向。  
第二通电话是他发动车子的时候打来的。  
来电显示是杰克莫里森。  
“加比？妈的，这几个月你终于把我的黑名单撤销了！加比，你在哪儿？”  
“你有时间打电话，不如把我的地狱火快递过来！”莱耶斯冲电话怒吼，一踩油门驶上大路。  
“你的宝贝不在我这里，被封存了！坚持住，我们已经整备出发了！”  
“坚持住？你是不是想告诉我，方圆三十公里，我是最老资格的士兵？！然后这个老兵恰好手无寸铁，只能依靠意念发射死光把敌人打跑？！”  
“海湾守备的驻地在你那边，但愿那群小子能拖久一点。”  
“放屁！三个军团的智械！莫里森你这个白痴！”莱耶斯挂了电话。  
炸弹落在街道上，到处都是哭喊声。  
生活如大厦倾倒，生活如大厦倾倒。  
通信中断了，街上尘土飞扬。莱耶斯的黑色路虎停在路口，前面没路了，倒塌的行道树阻断了道路。莱耶斯窜下车，手足无措。  
这个时候他看见咖啡馆的店主跑了出来。“你去哪里？”他问他。  
“学校。”莱耶斯说，“安德还在学校。”  
“我儿子的摩托。”店主给他一把钥匙，“你可以抄小路。”  
“谢了。”  
“你把车借给我吧。”店主说，“我没有我儿子那么勇敢，更没有你那么勇敢。是到了关店的时候了。所有人都已经不在了。”  
莱耶斯扭头看了一眼，他突然意识到那面照片墙上，都是已经死去的人。中国人从不挂照片，除了遗像。  
“总有一天。”黑皮肤男人说，“所有事情都会结束。”他拍了一下店主的肩膀，跑向墙角的摩托。  
“祝你好运。”  
“你也是。”  
两个男人就此道别，各奔前路。  
交火声频发。当地的治安部队已经和敌人短兵相接，莱耶斯飞驰在小路上，远处隐约所见巨大的战争机器。  
我们会成为历史。他想。这他妈真是一场精妙绝伦的偷袭，堪比上上个世纪二战那次的战略意义。  
学校近在咫尺，大门已经损毁，所幸教学楼看起来还算完好。莱耶斯丢下摩托，爬过大门的废墟堆，他到处查看，生怕一眼望见他最不想看见的东西。  
“安德！”他叫了起来，“安德！”  
没有回答。他穿过空地，那儿散落着几具尸体。他没空查看这些倒霉蛋的死因， 只能草草扫上一眼。没有安德，没有哪个是她。他脑子里是今早安德走进校门的样子，白色T恤，蓝色牛仔裤，像个小男孩。  
“安德！”  
“安德——！”  
“臭丫头，你在哪儿！”他跑进教学楼，走廊呈现不久前这里的人匆忙撤离的样子，地上满是杂物，翻倒的储物柜，鞋子，书包，衣服，还有血迹。  
莱耶斯听见了一声呻吟，是那个女人，沃森夫人，半面墙将她埋在了里面，她蜷缩在那里，身子下面血流成河。  
莱耶斯跑过去，只一眼就知道她没救了。听见有人靠近，女士呻吟着喊了一声。  
“孩子们呢？去哪里了！”莱耶斯问她。女人喘了一口气，“图……图书馆……地下室……”她说，气若游丝。  
莱耶斯站了起来，然后发现沃森夫人抓住了他的裤子下摆。“我……很抱歉……”她说，用尽了全部力气。  
莱耶斯看着她，直到她眼里失去光彩，粗短手指滑落在地。黑皮肤的男人重新迈开脚步，向走廊深处奔跑。  
每个人都是要死的，区别只是死在哪里。  
莱耶斯找到通往B1的楼梯，墙上的挂画落了下来，他拨拉开杂物，楼梯拐了一个弯，前面是扇门。他伸手去转动把手，被锁住了。这群小鬼！  
“安德！安德？你是不是在里面？！里面是不是有人！”他开始猛烈敲门。  
过了一会儿，门锁亮了，从里头打开了。安德站在门后，灰头土脸。在看到对方的一瞬间，安德的情绪有点动摇。她吓坏了，但是表面看不出来。莱耶斯抱起安德，就在这个时候，他看见门后的房间里，瑟缩着十几个孩子。  
所有人都看着他。  
爆炸声远远的。这一刻，这儿如此安静。  
杰克，我不擅长对付这种事儿。莱耶斯在心里说，我他妈从来就不擅长对付这种事儿。安慰这群小鬼，告诉他们会没事的，然后成功地带着他们出去。  
箭在弦上。安德死死抓着搂住他的脖子，一股打死也不会松开的劲头。他想起莫里森的话，加比，开口前先让自己也相信。不然人们会听出来的。  
试试。说到底，这他妈都是命运的作弄。  
“你们这些幸运的小混蛋，”莱耶斯冲着那些孩子说，“跟我来，不准出声，不要看周围，跟着我，我让你们停下你们再停下，让你们跑就拼命跑，听见没有？”  
他们点点头。  
“好了！跟着我，一个跟着一个，快点！”  
从地下室上来，莱耶斯让孩子们停下，躲在转角处。他放下安德，“你待在这儿。”他对她说，她愣愣地看着他。  
“你会回来的对吗？”  
“确保安全就回来。”他说。  
“等等。”安德突然说，然后开始掏口袋，掏出了一颗黑漆漆的脉冲手雷。  
“…………”  
“我把它藏在女厕所了，我想可能有一天会有用。”  
深色皮肤的男人笑了：“你这小混蛋。”

莱耶斯潜行到走廊尽头。交火声是如此近在咫尺，他十分担心。他往窗外看去，然后招呼孩子们过来。这些小家伙一路小跑，尽了他们最大的努力，安静，有秩序，只是统统脸色发白，忍不住发抖。他让他们全都蹲下。这个时候，教学楼前的空地上，突然窜进四个全副武装的士兵。  
“嘿！”莱耶斯大声招呼。士兵们猛地转身，枪口对准了他，在意识到对方是人类后，他们才算放下了武器。“你得赶快撤离，越快越好。”这支武装小队中的一人说，莱耶斯看出来他是领头的。“我是加布里埃尔莱耶斯，守望先锋第一突击小队副指挥官，现在正在休假。”  
“你好，我是海湾守备的莱恩下士，我们正在遵守上级命令撤离民众。”他伸出手同莱耶斯握了一下。  
“我这里有十几个孩子，得想办法找交通工具。”  
“我们有一辆吉普，但现在路都坏了，可能得让你的孩子们跟着我们徒步了。”  
莱耶斯感到棘手，但是他知道这当口没别的办法。这几个士兵灰头土脸，但仍未丧失斗志。  
“给我把枪。”莱耶斯直接要求道。名叫莱恩的士兵想了想，将手中的半自动脉冲步枪交给了他，然后接过了队员抛过来的另一支。“这把子弹不够了。在找到另一个弹夹前，但愿它能在你手里发挥大点的作用。”士兵说。  
六个人，十三个孩子。从学校出发。莱恩和另一位士兵打头阵，莱耶斯负责殿后。其余士兵将孩子包围在中间。  
整个城市满目疮痍。他们沿着公路边上的房子前进，时不时停下来观察四周。一辆坦克碾过街道，冲着转角处的大型战争机器开火。炮火隆隆，瓦砾四溅。  
“走！走！走！”莱恩招呼所有人，趁着那玩意的注意力被坦克吸引，他们从掩体奔了出来。  
然而就在这个时候，迎面一架智械，代号V7的杀人机械从房子后面出现。红色的显示灯闪烁了一下，炮口转向了他们。  
“妈的！不！跑！”莱恩作出手势，举枪射击。  
孩子们开始尖叫。  
在那边，坦克一炮击中了战争机器的侧翼，却遭到对方强大的还击。最终一声爆炸，坦克整个散了架。战争机器向前移动。  
莱耶斯跑向V7的侧面，脉冲步枪火舌犹如鞭子。打得V7身子一歪，莱恩下士边战边退。撤回一辆被烧毁的汽车边上。他的四个队员，在他们的帮忙下，孩子们躲下了公路。然而紧接着一炮打来，两名队员失去了踪影。  
莱耶斯持续射击，莱恩下士在以废弃汽车为掩体，企图用火力开出一条路来。  
然而战争机器正在逼近，莱耶斯看到它的炮口凝起了热能。  
“跑——！”莱耶斯滚下公路，紧接着就看到原本所在的地方，只剩下融化的路面。他探出头，看见一个蠕动的深色人影。  
莱恩下士，这个莫名其妙被卷入的士兵，还活着。  
此刻他正睁大眼睛，看着莱耶斯。  
莱耶斯也盯着他。他们之间隔着一个巨大的，散发着余热的大坑。在他们身后，不远的地方，有一群人类的小孩。  
下士看着他，然后点点头。他的队员都已经死了。只剩下他一个。  
他冲莱耶斯比了个手势，那个手势的意思是：兵分两路。  
莱耶斯看了一眼脉冲枪的子弹，还剩三发。V7歪歪斜斜，刚才的攻击打断了它的一条腿，但是这家伙还能靠惊人的平衡力勉力支撑。现在唯有干掉这台，然后迅速把孩子们带出来。  
时间，需要时间。战争机器的发射间隔是1分钟，现在已经过去了21秒。来不及了。莱耶斯看向下士，后者当然也知道。所以他挪动起了身体。  
与此同时，莱耶斯也行动了。他跑向V7，向它射出了最后三发子弹。脉冲子弹以极其稳定的弹道击中了V7的侧面。莱耶斯持续跑动，躲开一轮扫射。这家伙的定位系统需要重新调整，那将会有一个小间隔。他不习惯脉冲步枪，如果地狱火在这里，念头转瞬即逝。他扑向智械，扔出了手雷。  
恰到好处的弧度， 他落地后就地一滚，滚入路边的弹坑。V7炸了，炸散了架。  
紧接着，战争机器开火了。  
最后莱耶斯只看见莱恩下士的身影消失在热能的火光中。  
1分钟。  
他争取到了一分钟。  
莱耶斯冲孩子们大喊，“跑起来！快跑！用你们最快的速度！跑起来！”孩子们从掩体后面露出脑袋，一开始是一个，接着是两个，他们开始往莱耶斯的方向跑。用尽全部力气。  
太慢了。战争机器的下一次攻击马上就要来了。  
安德是最后一个。  
她本来可以是第一个，但是她选择把其他人从公路下面拉上来。这个蠢丫头。  
“安德！”  
战争机器的炮口凝起了热能。安德在狂奔。  
莱耶斯无法可想，他没有武器，没有任何东西。于是他跑出了掩体，在敌人的炮火抵达的一瞬间，用身体护住了她。  
然而，热能炮没有将他们吞噬。  
他只听见了轰炸的声音，什么都没有发生。莱耶斯抬起头，恰好看见两架女武神交叉飞过天空。战争机器在它们的攻击下倒了下去，方才那一击斜斜地射向了天空。  
他的电话，在这个时候响了。莱耶斯呻吟了一声，伸手去掏摸，他的手机震动着，是战时紧急通信线路中的某一条打来的。  
莱耶斯摁了一下接听键。  
电话那头传来沙沙的干扰音，接着一个男人的声音从那头传出：“这一次，我没早到，但也没晚来。”  
这个声音太熟悉了。  
那是杰克莫里森的声音。  
加布里埃尔.莱耶斯笑了。

窗外阳光明媚，莱耶斯坐在桌前。  
“合格了。”安吉拉说。黑皮肤的男人松了一口气。  
“加比，”金发的女人低下头看向他，“看起来你已经完全恢复了。心理评测回到了A级，睡眠良好，这一个月里你的肌肉也只掉了2磅左右，简直完美。”  
“欢迎回来。”她伸出手，然后把边上的一个包裹交给他。  
真的是快递包裹。莱耶斯打开它，里面是他日思夜想的爱枪——地狱火。他慢慢摩挲枪管，感受她们在手上的重量。这玩意的后座力足够废掉寻常人的肩胛骨，就是这样火辣，他最心爱的妞儿。  
“还有一件事。”安吉拉说，看着面前的男人将枪挂上枪带。“去和她告别吧。”  
最终智械没能占领那座海湾城市，全凭海湾守备的拼命，外加联军的及时赶来。莱耶斯很高兴看到守望先锋同僚们的活跃，很高兴听见杰克莫里森的声音，很高兴——  
莱耶斯走出去，在中庭花园里。安德站在一棵树下，踢着脚边的石子。她的头发长了点，但依然丑陋不堪，也完全没有一个可爱地像天使一般的孩子的自觉。。他们辗转联系到了安德的父亲，那个男人在得知女儿还活着后，失声痛哭。这在战争年代，简直就是奇迹。  
“所以，你要走了？”安德说。  
“嗯。”男人点点头。毕竟，他们本来就属于不同世界，只不过因为一个可笑的计划，凑合到了一起，一块度过了一段时间。现在，是时候回到各自的世界里去了。  
“我会想你的。”女孩咕哝，“我已经开始觉得没有腹肌、没有胡子、不会大吼大叫根本不能叫做男人了。”  
“这就是你对我的全部印象？”  
“还有糟糕的厨艺。”  
“妈的，我敢打包票，你以后肯定会想念焦炭热香饼。”  
“最后有什么话要对我说吗？”安德讲。  
莱耶斯想了想。“没有 。”他大笑道。  
安德扑上来，抱住了他的腿。  
“我想我肯定会想你的。”她说。  
莱耶斯呼出一口气，“听得我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。”他说。  
“那我就再告诉你一件事，让你好好起疙瘩。”安德说，“她说你是天使，还有‘谢谢’。”  
“…………”  
“你知道的。”安德眨巴眼睛。  
莱耶斯看见了，那个赤脚的姑娘和她的狗。他看见不远处的山坡上，她就在那里，如同过往他们在监视器中所见到的那样，可以穿破黑暗，媲美废墟上新生的花。  
接着她转身离去，消失在了阳光里。

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在最后的话：  
> 感谢你看到这里。我想试着写一个不一样的莱耶斯，不一样但是又合情合理的那种。去掉他与OW的关系之外，仅仅是战争本身，仅仅是他与别人，比如平民的孩子、比如隔壁的邻居、比如后辈的士兵，他会是怎样的表现。  
> 安德的名字是end，结束也意味新生。  
> BUG肯定有的，不过就当做未来的世界确实可以做到如此吧？啊哈哈哈……  
> 鬼眼是部好片子，当时的童星Haley Joel Osment的表演简直绝了。安德和柯尔拥有同样的能力，但安德更有勇气，而两者同样心怀怜悯。  
> “我什么时候是你的骄傲？”  
> “每一天都是。”  
> 世间众生。所有人都有自己的故事，他们和莱耶斯相遇，交汇在彼此的故事里。  
> 希望你喜欢这个故事：）
> 
> 下面是freetalk时间：  
> 你看到这段话的时候，就意味着——稿子写完了，本子也印出来了，文艺也文艺过了，装逼也装过了，我要开始发神经了。  
> 讲道理，看到自己的无车无CP的同人稿有那么多人喜欢，我还是很感动的，几乎要到了仰天长啸一声：文学不死——！的地步。  
> 当然如果你是一个不吃肉没CP就要死的同好并且只是碰巧买了这本本子并且的并且反过来翻的话，现在后悔也来不及了。歪嗨嗨嗨~！  
> 我坚定地认为，好的文字所表达的内容，一种是表达出读者想要看的内容，另一种是表达出读者还没想到，但是潜意识里会想要看的内容。帮她们把期待的东西讲出来。  
> 后者是我一直要致力于做的事情。  
> 听起来有点难懂是不是……  
> 我换个角度来讲……  
> 噶比是不是敲可爱？！  
> 是不是很想看敲可爱的噶比的故事？！  
> 是不是特别想看“卧槽这就是我心里的敲可爱噶比”的故事？！  
> 我：好好好好！给你们看！吐血三升打点滴也要写出来给你们看！  
> ……  
> …………大概，就是这个意思。  
> 如果你喜欢我的稿子，欢迎时不时来看一下。  
> 微博：http://weibo.com/1409307704/  
> 乐乎：http://captaincha.lofter.com/  
> 虽然大部分时候没什么更新，因为我写稿子可能还没天朝的航天技术发展得快……  
> 以及一起开黑就不要了吧？！让我保持一下“太太写稿子写得好JJC肯定很犀利”的、我脑海中自己的形象吧……无论是太太，还是写稿子写得好，还是JJC犀利……  
> 总之再次感谢你们，合掌。   
>  一年四季都冷着的茶队 敬上

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你看到这里。我想试着写一个不一样的莱耶斯，不一样但是又合情合理的那种。去掉他与OW的关系之外，仅仅是战争本身，仅仅是他与别人，比如平民的孩子、比如隔壁的邻居、比如后辈的士兵，他会是怎样的表现。  
> 安德的名字是end，结束也意味新生。  
> BUG肯定有的，不过就当做未来的世界确实可以做到如此吧？啊哈哈哈……  
> 鬼眼是部好片子，当时的童星Haley Joel Osment的表演简直绝了。安德和柯尔拥有同样的能力，但安德更有勇气，而两者同样心怀怜悯。  
> “我什么时候是你的骄傲？”  
> “每一天都是。”  
> 世间众生。所有人都有自己的故事，他们和莱耶斯相遇，交汇在彼此的故事里。  
> 希望你喜欢这个故事：）
> 
> 下面是freetalk时间：  
> 你看到这段话的时候，就意味着——稿子写完了，本子也印出来了，文艺也文艺过了，装逼也装过了，我要开始发神经了。  
> 讲道理，看到自己的无车无CP的同人稿有那么多人喜欢，我还是很感动的，几乎要到了仰天长啸一声：文学不死——！的地步。  
> 当然如果你是一个不吃肉没CP就要死的同好并且只是碰巧买了这本本子并且的并且反过来翻的话，现在后悔也来不及了。歪嗨嗨嗨~！  
> 我坚定地认为，好的文字所表达的内容，一种是表达出读者想要看的内容，另一种是表达出读者还没想到，但是潜意识里会想要看的内容。帮她们把期待的东西讲出来。  
> 后者是我一直要致力于做的事情。  
> 听起来有点难懂是不是……  
> 我换个角度来讲……  
> 噶比是不是敲可爱？！  
> 是不是很想看敲可爱的噶比的故事？！  
> 是不是特别想看“卧槽这就是我心里的敲可爱噶比”的故事？！  
> 我：好好好好！给你们看！吐血三升打点滴也要写出来给你们看！  
> ……  
> …………大概，就是这个意思。  
> 如果你喜欢我的稿子，欢迎时不时来看一下。  
> 微博：http://weibo.com/1409307704/  
> 乐乎：http://captaincha.lofter.com/  
> 虽然大部分时候没什么更新，因为我写稿子可能还没天朝的航天技术发展得快……  
> 以及一起开黑就不要了吧？！让我保持一下“太太写稿子写得好JJC肯定很犀利”的、我脑海中自己的形象吧……无论是太太，还是写稿子写得好，还是JJC犀利……  
> 总之再次感谢你们，合掌。  
> 一年四季都冷着的茶队 敬上


End file.
